chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
RSS Dignity
The RSS Dignity (Hull Classification Number C-917) was a Mobian Dignity-class cruiser that served with the Royal Navy. She was commanded by Captain Jan DuLand and had a crew of 350 men and women. Under her command, the Dignity probably had the most colorful resume of all of the ships in the Royal Navy. History The RSS Dignity was constructed on December 5th, 3230 in the repurposed Knothole Shipmaker's Yards. The construction of the vessel was highly secret, as were all other construction projects of space-capable craft. After Robotnik's coup at the end of the Great War that usurped control of the state from the Acorn Family. Jan DuLand was originally a sea-faring naval officer with ten years of active service. She was one of the first picks for command of the vessel after spending another year within flight school in order to learn how to command a space-faring craft and learn how it was different than commanding a boat. The Dignity took flight for the first time on April 1st, 3232 and served as a front-line vessel that combatted Robotnik 's forces on all fronts. Thanks to Mobian vessels being designed with thoughts given to aerial combat, the Dignity could also function as an airship as well as a spacecraft. With DuLand at the helm, the cruiser would scratch a total of 67 kill marks on her hull for every 50+ meter robot craft that it would down. It also logged more than twelve sorties in exo-atmospheric conditions, making her one of the most versitile spacecraft on the planet. DuLand's reputation also soared as a female commanding officer and as a highly distinguished military officer. The Dignity's claim to fame would be established on June 10th, 3234 when a massive craft was detected in Mobian orbit, prompting the cruiser to be summoned to meet with it, guns primed if ready. DuLand initiated capture with the first Humans from Earth that the Mobians had seen in almost a thousand years. The ship docked and allowed the commanding officer of the Human vessel, the Indomitable , Gerome Andsworth, to meet with DuLand. Their handshake would be one that would be celebrated by Mobian naval forces for years to come as DuLand once again made history. The Dignity would see combat again in the Assault on Robotropolis in mid-3235 when she helped initiate the launch of the invasion force that would storm the city. In the skies above the robotic capital, the cruiser would rally other ships in her battle group and fight off Robotnik's naval forces to keep the skies clear for survivors to exfil from the city. It was thought that after it all, DuLand considered Andsworth her friend, if not her equal. Andsworth would return the favor and would keep a professional friendship between them. DuLand and her crew would be commended many times over by both Human and Mobian leadership. She would command the Dignity right up to the current day. Trivia *The Dignity would be the longest-mentioned Mobian vessel of the whole fleet. List of Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn, Nov 11 (Mentioned Only) *The Terran Incident Category:Ships Category:Cruisers Category:Mobius Category:Military